Eva Green
)|occupation = Actress, Model|nationality = French|movies = Vulture}}'Eva Green '(born on July 5, 1980) is a French actress and model. She started her career in theatre before making her film debut in 2003 in Bernardo Bertolucci's controversial The Dreamers. She achieved international recognition when she appeared in Ridley Scott's Kingdom of Heaven (2005), and portrayed Vesper Lynd in the James Bond film Casino Royale (2006). In 2006, Green was awarded the BAFTA Rising Star Award. Since 2006, Green has starred in independent films Cracks (2009), Womb (2010), and Perfect Sense (2011). She has also appeared in the television series Camelot (2011), and played Angelique Bouchard in Tim Burton's big-screen adaptation of Dark Shadows (2012). In 2014, she played Artemisia in the 300 sequel, 300: Rise of an Empire, and Ava Lord in Frank Miller's and Robert Rodriguez's Sin City sequel, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For. She is currently starring inShowtime's Penny Dreadful. Early life and education Green was born in Paris, France, two minutes earlier than her fraternal twin sister, Joy (Johanne). She is the daughter of Marlène Jobert, an actress, and Walter Green, a dentist. Her father is of Swedish and French descent, and through him she is the great-granddaughter of the French composer Paul Le Flem. Her mother, a native of French Algeria, later moved to Metropolitan France. Green is Jewish, as is her mother. However, she was raised without religion; she has said "I feel like a citizen of the world. Life and cinema don't have borders." Green has described her family as "bourgeois", and has said that her sister is very different from her. Green is a natural dark blonde; she has dyed her hair black since she was 15 years old. The French-Swedish actress Marika Green is her aunt. The 1980s pop-star Elsa Lunghini is her first cousin, through their mothers. Green was raised in France and attended the American University of Paris, an English-speaking institution. She also spent time between Ramsgate, London and Ireland growing up. Green was quiet in school, and developed an interest in Egyptology when she visited the Louvre at age seven. At age 14, after seeing Isabelle Adjani in The Story of Adele H., Green decided to become an actress. Her mother initially feared that an acting career would be too much for her sensitive daughter, but later came to support young Eva's ambitions. Green continued her studies at St. Paul Drama School in Paris, and took an acting course at Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Around this time, Green returned to Paris, where she performed in several plays. Green stated that in drama school, "I always picked the really evil roles. It's a great way to deal with your everyday emotions." Personal life Green considers herself nerdy: "When people first meet me, they find me very cold. I keep myself at a distance, and I think that's why I'm so drawn to acting. It allows me to wear a mask". She lives alone and, by her own account, leads a low-key life when she's not working. When asked in an interview what people would be surprised to find out about her, she responded "I guess people would be surprised to find out that I am a bit of a homebody. I do not like clubbing or going to wild parties. After a day of shooting, I love to come home and relax by the fire with a glass of wine and a good book. Boring, huh?" Green has expressed interest in returning to the theatre. She says she has no plans to work in Hollywood full-time because, "The problem with Hollywood is that the studios are super powerful, they have far more power than the directors. My ambition at this moment is just to find a good script". She added that in Hollywood she would probably get typecast as a femme fatale. Green supports UNICEF. She has expressed interest in taxidermy and entomology. She collects preserved skulls and insects. In 2014, after playing a spiritualist in the TV series Penny Dreadful, she talked about her spiritual side. Green said while she is not religious, she does believe in the supernatural. "There are forces, yes – I’m not religious but I believe there is something other," she commented to press.